The Light Within
by Lady C1aire
Summary: A school girl turned vampire turned 50 years ago must help Harry in his 5th year as agreed by Dumbledore. She must get through her own trauma as well. Will she find a way to use her past to help Harry's future or will she kill them both?
1. Set It Into Motion

I stood alone in the darkened forest staring up at the blood-red moon, as I brought my fangs across my bottom lip remembering the meal I just had, I hear something rustle the leaves behind me. I assume it was the wind, so I ignored it and continued to watch the clouds dance across the sky covering and uncovering the moon. I hear the rustle again and realize there's no wind. I use my heightened senses to see who/what it is. 'Humans...no wait...Aurors' I thought and glared at their audacity. I broke into a sprint for my home; them following closely behind. I took a turn into an alleyway and lost them. I still sprinted just in case they found and caught up with me. I made it safely to my mansion. Thankfully, it was protected by a Secret Keeper, me. It seems I could trust no one now. "I made the mistake of telling Narcissa what I am and I won't do it again. Her husband lands himself into trouble and she rats me out to save him. Stupid ministry and their stupid laws. Filth was gonna die in Azkaban anyway." "Millie!" "Yes Miss Keir." My one and only house elf replied as she appeared in front of me. "Draw me a bath and clean the place up a bit please. I don't need it smelling like corpse tomorrow." "Yes miss. Millie will get it done. Millie wants to know the occasion, miss." "Professor Dumbledore's coming over. We have some matters to discuss. Now go do what I asked." "Yes miss" She bowed lowly before popping off to fix my bath. I sat down in my over sized chair and sighed thinking about my narrow encounter with the Aurors and the conversation I had with Dumbledore just two weeks prior. I met him at The Leaky Cauldron. "Hello Miss Crimson." I looked up from my Daily Prophet and saw an old, frail wizard smiling down at me. I smiled back. "Hello Professor. You know that's not my name anymore." "Yes, but it was once, Rosalie. What is it you call yourself now? Keir Mortuus?" "Yes. You know I had to leave my past behind after what happened." "Yes. On to other matters. I see you received my owl. I thought maybe you would eat him." He gave a small chuckle and I laughed along with him. "You know very well I don't eat animals. Too easy to get caught." I said the last in a low whisper. He stopped at this. "That's precisely one of the things I came to talk to you about." "If you're going to try and convert me again, I won't hear it." I stood up to leave. "No I'm not here for that. As a matter of fact, it seems I'm in need of assistance for it." "Whatever do you mean?" "Is there a more private place you'd more comfortable talking?" I studied him for a moment. "Come to my manor in two weeks." I replied as I scribbled down the address on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. He looked at it and stood up to leave. "You never could stray from there, could you?" He smiled knowingly at me. "I'll see you then, Professor." I rubbed my temples thinking of what was so important that it had to be here. "Miss Keir, you're bath is ready." Millie said pulling me out of my reverie. "Thank you, Millie." I got up and went to my bathroom. "Not at all, miss. Millie is glad to be of service." After I got out of my lavender and strawberry bath; I got dressed and immediately went to bed, preparing myself for tomorrow. I awoke to the sunlight coming through the crack between my heavy, black curtains. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30. Dumbledore said he'd be arriving at two. *Sigh* "I suppose I'd better get ready. Millie!" "Yes miss." I heard from my doorway. I turned and saw her covered in dust and blood. "Have you finished what I asked?" "All but the study miss." "Don't worry about _that_ room, Millie. Don't even touch it. In fact, lock the door to it. Now, go clean yourself up he'll be here soon." "Yes miss." I got out of bed and strode to my walk-in. I grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and my red corset-like shirt. I went to my bathroom and got changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and applied my black eyeliner, the only makeup I ever where. I brushed out my shoulder length black hair making sure to show the electric blue streaks that were in it. I pinched and poked at my pale cheeks trying in vain to restore some lost humanity. I decided to put on some lip gloss to give my lips a slight red tint. 'I'm too short.' I thought examining my height. At 5'4", I either have to hover or get a step stool to get things higher than me. Most of the time I just hover. I went downstairs just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Dumbledore and another man behind him. I raised my eyebrows at Dumbledore questioningly. He just gave me the same all-knowing smile he always does. I smiled back and allowed them passage into my house. I took a closer look at the man Dumbledore had brought with him. It was Remus Lupin, a werewolf I knew. I could smell it on him and I had read it in the Daily Prophet about two years ago. He knew I was a vampire. I could tell by the way he looked at me. "One would think _you_ wouldn't be so judgmental, seeing as you have your own share of problems." I said to the stranger before me. "I didn't think you thought of your condition as a problem." He said smugly as he turned to face me. I narrowed my eyes. "I don't. _Mine_ is not a condition, as it can't be cured. It is the cure." I told him smirking afterward. "How old were you when you were bitten?" Curiously he asked. "You mean when I was reborn? 16." "And how long ago was that?" "It will be 80 years next week. I remember like it was yesterday." "Weren't you frightened?" "I was terrified out of my skin. But enough. What was it you wanted to talk about, Professor?" I looked from the werewolf to the wizard whom I called my confidant. "We have much to talk about, Keir. That is why I brought Remus to help me explain." "Why don't you both take a seat?" I said while walking to my sitting room. As they sat down, I noticed Remus looking a bit pale. "Would you like something to help you with that?" "And what could you possibly have?" He asked looking curiously at me again. I smirked at him. "You'd be surprised. Millie!" She popped before me. "Yes miss." "Could you bring our guests and me something to drink? You know what I want. Make it warmer than usual please. What would you like Albus?" "Since when did you call me Albus and I'll have some mead." "Since you're sitting like a business man with a stick shoved up his arse. Mr. Lupin?" "I'll have mead as well. And call me Remus." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Millie, could you also bring Remus" I smiled pointedly at him "my special potion?" Remus raised his eyebrows at Dumbledore. "She always did have a knack for experimenting with potions. What was that one you made at Hogwarts? He asked me. "You mean the one that took me my _whole _4th year to make right?" "Yes that one." "That was my 'Revenge' potion as I call it. Never really did come up with a proper name." "I believe that name fits. I seem to remember Abraxas Malfoy being covered with boils." He gave a light chuckle. "Yes well, he shouldn't have tried to grope me. It just so happens he did that the day after it was perfected. On to further matters." Millie came back with the drinks and passed them out to all. You gladly sipped your blood wine, a drink you were proud of creating, while you watched Remus drink the potion he was brought without a word. You saw he instantly felt better. "Alright Professor, what's so important that you have to talk to me about?" "Keir, you know Lord Voldemort is on the rise. And I would like-" You cut him off. "I'm not joining that silly order of yours. I wouldn't join last time and I'm not joining now." "Wait a minute" Remus joined in "You mean you'd rather see _him_ win?" He asked incredulously. "No I don't. I'm neutral. I could care less if he won or if you did. As long as _my_ life isn't threatened, I'm fine with whoever wins." "Again you jump to conclusions, Rosalie-" Dumbledore interjected. "Don't call me that! You know _very_ well that is from a time long forgotten." "Not so forgotten, if I have struck a nerve." Remus watched on in amusement. 'If Keir is not her real name, then is Rosalie?' *Sigh* I heard from Dumbledore. "Keir, I need your help." "With what?" Your tone suddenly changed. He never asked for help directly. You just gave it. "I fear that Voldemort is more powerful this time and that Harry will not be able to defeat him." "You never spoke of this with me." Remus couldn't keep quiet any longer. Dumbledore went on. "I need you to keep an eye on him. He has a connection with Voldemort unlike any other." "I'll do what I can but I don't-" "Rose, I need you at Hogwarts." "Professor, I can't." "Why not, Rose? Think of it, you could finish school. I will provide you with blood, although I know you prefer human to animal." "On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you need me?" "You're basing this on a scale! It's a matter of life or death for Harry. He's just a child." "I've already explained myself once. Don't make me do it again." You said dangerously. "And besides, he's not as much of a child as you think, Remus. He's put up with more than you'll ever know." "And I suppose you do?" "Yes I do. Because I've gone through the same thing!" At this, Remus sat down. "This is precisely why I need you, Keir. You know better than anyone and you haven't even met him. So I say the scale says 13." You sighed in exasperation then chuckled. He had said your favorite number. "Can I be in the same house I was?" The corners of your mouth turned upward into a smile. "Of course, Keir." He stood up to leave and Remus followed suit. "Oh Professor?" "Yes Keir." "Don't call me Rose." He smiled at you in that same fashion again. "Of course." You bade them both goodbye and wondered what you had gotten yourself into this time. You went into the sitting room and downed the rest of your blood wine. You spent the rest of the day looking for school things. You received an owl from McGonagall thanking you for your help and giving you a supply list for the upcoming terms. You'd get all that tomorrow. But now you were tired. "Millie!" You called from your bedroom. "Yes miss." She popped in front of you. "Go and pack your things. You're going to work in Hogwarts kitchen. I'm going back to school." "Yes miss. Millie is excited." She exited and you thought about the day you got her. You had found her in a back alley way after finishing a meal. She was shivering. She looked up at you frightened. "Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you. Where are your masters?" You inquired. "Millie doesn't have any anymore." She said downtrodden. "Well how about I be your master then? My place is a mess." She studied me for a moment. "Do you mean it?" "Yeah sure. Come on. Let's get you out of the cold." And ever since then she's been there through it all. 'She knows me better than anyone.' I laid down and went to sleep, knowing I'd need all my strength for tomorrow. I awoke and did my normal routine. I dressed in my old school robes, thankful that they hadn't changed the style of them. I looked at the emblem emblazoned on the front and smiled. It would feel good to be in Slytherin again. I would have to earn friendship with Harry before I could properly keep an eye on him. I knew I would be in the same house as Draco Malfoy, Abraxas' grandson. I had seen him at his funeral. It was a shame to see him go. He knew of my vampirism. He was the only one of my old classmates that knew. In his end, I offered to cure him. He said he didn't want to be cursed like me. He wanted to die, even if it was by Dragonpox. A silent tear slid down my cheek in memory of him. I decided to practice some spells before I left the house. I'd be taking a refresher year anyway, repeating my fifth. Only the teachers that were in the Order knew what I was doing and who I was. I wondered who all was in the Order now. I made my way to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. The first place I went was Flourish and Blots. I bought my books with nothing but strange looks from the other students, knowing they had never seen me before. I went to the Apothecary and got my potion supplies. While I was in there, I saw a bushy headed girl complaining at two boys, a red head with freckles and a black head with round glasses. "Come on. I need more potion ingredients and I know you both do too." "Aww, come on Hermione. Harry needs to get Hedwig some food." 'Harry Potter?' I wondered. "Ronald, do you really want Professor Snape giving you detention for not having everything?" She asked while staring hard. He hung his head. "I thought not." They looked toward me as the shop keep started talking. "Ah! Keir, so good to see you. What do you need today?" "Has my shipment come in yet?" I asked with anxious vigor. "As a matter of fact, it has. Would you like me to apperate it to your house?" He asked while smiling. I was his best customer. "Sure, Mr. Timle. I'm here for some school things as well." I said as I handed him the list. "You're going to Hogwarts this year, I see. Yes, would you like me to apperate this as well?" "Yes please." "Alright, just let me gather this up and I'll be right back." I turned my head and studied the trio staring at me. I looked at Harry the most and finally found what I was looking for, the lightning bolt shaped scar. Hermione was the first to speak. "Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear. Did he say you're going to Hogwarts this year?" "Yeah, he did. Name's Keir. What's yours?" "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She said pointing to each of the boys. "I thought you were a Weasley or at least related to them." I said to Ron. He glared at me. "Sorry, it was your hair." He lightened up a bit. "It's ok. So what year are you in?" "5th. You?" "We're all in 5th." Harry had joined the conversation now. "What house are you in? Do you know yet?" Hermione asked me. "Yeah. I'm in Slytherin. What are you in?" I asked them knowing they were in Gryffindor. They all looked at me like I was foreign to the planet. "When did you get sorted?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Over the summer. I'm glad I met you actually. I don't know anyone from this area." I said smiling. Hermione got less tense and spoke again. "Do your parents know anyone?" "Um….My parents are dead." I said sadly. Harry softened up as did Ron. "We'll show you around the castle 'til you figure it out." Harry said and smiled at me. "Well Keir, everything's there." I turned from Harry. "Thanks, Mr. Timle. How much do I owe you?" "I'll cut you a deal since its you." "Mr. Timle-" "Nope. No arguing this time. Its 20 galleons and that's all I'll take." He looked smug. "Fine. Here." I took out my pouch and gave him the money. "Bye Mr. Timle. I'll see you at break." "Bye Keir. Good luck at Hogwarts." I turned to the trio. "I'll see you on the train, then." "Ok, you should come sit with us." Harry said to me. "Ok. I'd like that." I flashed them a smile and left to get my other things. I got everything I needed without any other distractions and left for home. The next day I was packing everything for Hogwarts when I heard a knock on my door. 'Who the hell could that be? No one's supposed to know where this place is and Dumbledore always sends word first.' I answered the door with my fangs bared. I was always cautious. "Remus." I put my fangs away. "What're you doing here? And why do you have a dog with you?" I let them in. "Keir, since you're going to be watching Harry; I thought you might want to meet his godfather." "I thought the dog was an animagus." I looked at it. "Hello, Sirius. How have you been?" Remus was in shock. "You never told me that you knew her." He said to a now more human Sirius. "You never asked." He hugged me. "So Keir, you're still the same blood sucker I met when I escaped Azkaban." He said looking me over. "And you're still the same trouble maker I met." I said beaming. "Keir, here, helped me out after I escaped." He told to Remus. Remus looked toward you quizzically. "I thought you didn't choose sides." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't. He needed help though. He was nothing but skin and bones." "Well I hadn't eaten in two weeks when you found me." Sirius piped up. "You're gonna keep a good eye on him, aren't you?" "You know I will Sirius. You know how adept I am at tracking or have you forgotten?" I smirked at him. His face paled. I laughed until I couldn't breathe…well if I could breathe that is. They laughed with you. "Well Remus, I think we should get back before Molly and Kreacher tear up the house. Goodbye Keir. Good luck at Hogwarts." "Bye Sirius, Remus." I closed the door behind them and resumed my packing. The couple of days were boring as I did what I usually did; feeding, sleeping, more feeding. I was nervous so I was eating more. It was finally the day to go to Hogwarts. I was riding the train with the other students. Millie apparated to Hogwarts as I was walking out the door. I saw a cage with a black owl sitting in it. She hooted at me and I saw a letter attached to her foot. _Keir, this owl is yours. I had Remus get her so we could keep in contact. Name her what you want. Hope you like her. Sirius. _I picked the cage and looked at her. "I think I'll name you Starlight."She hooted at me in approval. I carried her on my way to King's Cross Station. As I arrived and went through the barrier, I saw a familiar sight. I looked around at all the families and remembered my mother's face as we said goodbye my very first trip to Hogwarts. 'Stop reminiscing and stick to what you're here for.' I looked around some more and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and three other red heads saying goodbye to who looked like Ron's mother. Just before I boarded the train, I saw Abraxas' grandson, Draco. He looked just like his father, Lucius, whom looked just like _his_ father. 'I wonder if he remembers me.' I got completely on before I could see them both look at me. I walked, ignoring the stares and whispers from other students, until I found an empty compartment about middle of the train. I put my trunk up and set Starlight on the seat next to me before I shut the door. It was after the train had started moving when I had my first visitor. I smiled up at Harry as he stood in the doorway. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all. Where are Ron and Hermione?" "They're prefects this year." "Oh." was all you had time to say before your compartment door opened again. "Oi Potter, why don't you clear off? Let this beautiful girl talk to someone worth her time." 'He acts just like him too.' He smirked at me. "Go bug someone else, Malfoy." Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "Watch yourself Potter. You don't want to turn her into a complete nutter like you." Draco said as, he too, pulled out his wand. I watched in amusement. "How about I sit with you at the Feast, Malfoy, seeing as I'm in your house?" He and Harry turned to me. "Alright. Watch your back, Potter." And with that he left. "You're not actually going to sit with him are you?"Harry asked you incredulously. "I had to say something to get rid of him, didn't I? Besides, he might not be all bad." Harry looked at me like I had fan…like I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked him. "Its Malfoy." "Well I've never spoken to him and I need a friend in my own house." "True, but Malfoy?" I chuckled in amusement. At that moment, Ron and Hermione come in. "You'll never believe who the Slytherin Prefects are." Hermione said as she sat down. "Who?" "Malfoy and Parkinson." Ron said with malice in his voice. I silently grinned. They started their idle chit-chat as I stared out the window, not listening. Or so they thought. "So we saw Malfoy leaving from here. What happened?" asked Hermione. "Usual. He hit on Keir though." Harry said a little angry. "Its Malfoy. What d'you expect?" "True. So who d'you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" "Hopefully Snape, so we can get rid of 'im." "Ron!" "What I'm just saying'" "Harry, are you ok, mate?" At this, I looked up. Harry was looking (more like staring a hole) at me. I got up and walked out so they could talk without worrying about me. I wandered through the train, all the while getting stared at (again!), until I came to the end of it and found nothing but a compartment full of Slytherins, not just any though, Draco's group. I recognized them all from their grandfathers. Not only because they looked like them, but because they were rallied around a Malfoy. There was Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, and Parkinson. I figure Flint would've been there if he hadn't already gone out of school. Parkinson was just like her grandmother, trying to get in the leader's pants. 'Disgusting' I thought as I looked in on them. I heard a loud bang coming from down the train. I ran towards it before they had a chance to see me. I stopped at the compartment it came from just in time to see Draco and Co. stepping out to see what was going on. I turned before Draco could look at me. I looked inside the compartment to see twin red heads, not unlike Ron, and a black boy with dreadlocks experimenting with…something. They all looked up at me grinning. Dreads was the first to speak. "Hello, I'm Lee Jordon." "Keir." "And we're Fred…" said one of the red heads. "…and George…" said the other. Then at the same time "Weasley. At your service." And they bowed and came with the same grin. I chuckled at their duality. "Charmed and impressed. So you must be Ron's brothers?" "Ah so you're the new girl?" said Fred. Another thing I loved about my vampirism; I could always tell who people were by the smell. Once I've met them, that is. "Mind if I sit?" "No, not at all." replied Lee who immediately scooted over. I sat down and stared at the mess in front of me. "What is all this?" I asked the trio of trouble-makers. "Can you keep a secret?" George asked me. "Of course I can. I'm in Slytherin after all." I finished with a smirk. They all immediately sneered at me. I held my hands in surrender. "What? I was sorted over the summer. The only Slytherin I've met has been Draco Malfoy and Harry practically cursed him out of the compartment before I could talk to him." "You're friends with Harry?" 'There they go with that duality again.' "Yes, why?" At this, they immediately lightened up. "So why are you goin to Hogwarts now?" Lee asked and smiled. "Look. If you're going to be nice to me just because I'm friends with Harry, then you can forget it! I don't need _your_ approval." I stormed out in a huff, with them looking after me stunned. "Well, I think we're gonna have to watch out for that one. She's different." commented Lee. "_Very_ different." responded Fred. I walked up down the train, bored. 'Does nothing interesting happen anymore?' As if on cue, yelling commenced followed by an explosion. I ran down the train to see where it was coming from. I never realized how long this train actually was. When I finally stopped at the site of all the noise. I soon realized it was coming from…my compartment. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there laughing. I looked in around them and saw Ron on the floor covered in boils. Harry looked livid, kind of like a bull. He started to say a curse in retaliation but I cut him off. I pushed through Draco and his goons as Hermione helped Ron up and began working getting rid of the boils. Harry lowered his wand at the sight of me. I turned to face Draco. "I think you should leave. Now." "But the fun was just starting." He said to me smirking. Harry cut in. "You said you came to see her and she told you to leave or did you not hear her?" He brandished his wand threateningly. Draco did the same. "What was that, Potter?" "Harry don't." I grabbed his arm. He looked at me expectantly. I stared back into his emerald green eyes. He finally lowered it and stuffed back into his robes. "Fine, for you then. You're lucky, Malfoy. Next time she won't be here to stop me." "Ooh, I'm so scared. Can't wait to give you a tour of the castle. By the way, you never told me your name." "Its Keir Mortuus." "I've never heard that name before." He grabbed my hand. "But its lovely. Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Mortuus." And he planted a kiss on my hand. "See you at the Feast." Then he smirked and left. "Something tells me that he's going to be a tough one to bite." "Where did you hear that expression?" Harry asked. "Its kinda like tough egg to crack, get it?" "Ok…" 'That was a close one. Hurray for quick thinking.' Everybody sat down as Hermione finished up healing Ron. "So we should be arriving soon." Hermione commented to break the silence. "Will you have to ride the boats or the carriages with us?" asked Ron. "The carriages I think. I've already been sorted so there's no reason for me to ride the boats." "I still can't believe you agreed to sit with Malfoy at the Feast." mentioned Hermione. "Harry told you about that, did he?" "Yes and while I think your actions were noble; I also think you were very foolish. Now's he's going to bug you all year." "He was gonna do that anyway. I'm in _his_ house, remember?" "I still don't see how that happened. You're the most un-Slytherin Slytherin I've ever met." "Well Peter Pettigrew was the most un-Gryffindor Gryffindor I've ever seen." A group gasp could be heard resonating in the small but roomy compartment. "Did I just say that out loud?" 'Oh shit' was my only thought. "Where did you see him?" Harry asked incredulously. "Last year at one of my old haunts. He didn't see me though, thankfully. If he had, I'd be dead by now wouldn't I?" "So you actually saw him?" "Yep. I never realized how much he looked like a rat 'til then. Especially when I saw him turn into one." "So d'you believe Voldemort's back then?" "Of course I do. I always knew he'd come back, even as a child." They instantly smiled. Harry's was the biggest. "You really believe me?" He leaned in toward me. "You've given me no reason not to." I smiled back at him. Ron spoke. "I think I like this one, mate." After a minute or two of awkward silence, everyone laughed. The train soon came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station and our journey was over. As we made our way to the castle in the Threstral pulled carriage, Hermione brought up the topic of my origins. "Where are you from, Keir? You never told us." Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Ireland, originally. But my mom and dad moved there from Egypt." "Is that where they got the name Keir from?" asked Ron. "Yeah. My name actually means Black Death so apparently I'm named after the Black Plague." For my truthful statement, I received questionable stares. "What? Its true." (Too bad my _real _name means Rose Red.) "I thought you couldn't really be from Egypt. You're so pale." commented Hermione. "What were your parents' names anyway?" I froze. "I don't really like to talk about them. Kinda painful ya know?" 'At least the part I told them was true.' "Of course. You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to." Harry spoke up and placed his hand on my knee. I smiled at him. As our carriage came to a stop, I saw the familiar head of white blonde hair. "Well I suppose I better go and meet Draco." "Wait, at least let us walk you to the Great Hall. You'll be sittin with Malfoy all feast and we won't see you til tomorrow." Harry said as he grabbed my hand. "I suppose I could let you escort me, Mr. Potter." I giggled toward the end of my statement. To this, he stuck out his arm and I linked mine with his. His cheeks were tinged pink the whole walk to the castle. Mine probably would've been if I had blood coursing through me. We came to our stop and separated. I went over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. "Wow, you actually showed up." "I tend to keep my promises." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Are you sure the Sorting Hat put you in the right house?" We both got a laugh out of that. "You haven't seen my true nature, Draco. Don't judge a book by its beautiful cover." "Now that's Slytherin." He chuckled. I giggled. The first years were sorted and Dumbledore said his welcoming speech but not before he introduced me to the whole school. I felt every eye in the hall stare at me as I kept my head up unfazed by their gazes. Dumbledore continued with his speech and only five minutes into it; he was interrupted by none other than Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. 'Damn Ministry. Can't keep their noses out of anything.' I only half-listened to what the pink cow-toad had to say. I already knew she was here to interfere. When she was done, the feast had come and gone, and so it was time to go to our dormitories. I let Draco escort me there, all the while Pansy glaring at me. The password was pureblood. 'So original.' Once we got inside, I was once again interrogated. "Where are you from? Why'd you come to Hogwarts? Are you a pureblood? Who are your parents?" "One question at a time. Damn! I'm from Ireland. I came to Hogwarts 'cuz I needed somewhere to go. Yes, I'm a pureblood. My parents are dead. Please don't ask me to talk about them." "But Mortuus isn't an Irish name." My parents were from Egypt." "Oh ok. That's makes sense. Well classes don't start until Monday. Want me to give you a tour of the castle tomorrow?" 'That's the same line Abraxas used on the transfer student in _our _5th year.' "I kinda told Harry and them I'd hang with them tomorrow." I said sheepishly. "Oh." Draco said with a sneer, then softened his expression. "Well, I suppose I could let you get away with it this time, seeing as you're so beautiful and you don't really know how things work around here yet." He smiled at me and I smiled back. 'He's just as charming as his grandfather.' "Well I guess I'd better head up to bed. Busy day tomorrow." As I got up, he pulled my hand back and as I turned around he kissed my hand for the second time that day. I kissed his cheek in reply. "Night Draco." "Night Keir." I was glad I had gotten myself used to sleeping at night before I arrived, for I fell asleep quickly. I awoke the next morning before anyone else. 'I'm glad I could have my own dorm. If not then I'd probably eat my dorm mates.' I chuckled silently to myself. I took a shower in my private bathroom. Afterwards, I went to Dumbledore's office for some blood. "Lemon Drops." I said to the stone gargoyle. "Nice to have you back." It said to me then jumped out of the way. I walked up the stone steps and before I could raise my hand to knock on the door…. "Come in Keir."


	2. My name's not Rose!

I awoke to the sunlight coming through the crack between my heavy, black curtains. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30. Dumbledore said he'd be arriving at two. *Sigh* "I suppose I'd better get ready. Millie!" "Yes miss." I heard from my doorway. I turned and saw her covered in dust and blood. "Have you finished what I asked?" "All but the study, miss." "Don't worry about _that_ room, Millie. Don't even touch it. In fact, lock the door to it. Now, go clean yourself up he'll be here soon." "Yes miss." I got out of bed and strode to my walk-in. I grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and my red corset-like shirt. I went to my bathroom and got changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and applied my black eyeliner, the only makeup I ever where. I brushed out my shoulder length black hair making sure to show the electric blue streaks that were in it. I pinched and poked at my pale cheeks trying in vain to restore some lost humanity. I decided to put on some lip gloss to give my lips a slight red tint. 'I'm too short.' I thought examining my height. At 5'4", I either have to hover or get a step stool to get things higher than me. Most of the time I just hover. I went downstairs just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Dumbledore and another man behind him. I raised my eyebrows at Dumbledore questioningly. He just gave me the same all-knowing smile he always does. I smiled back and allowed them passage into my house. I took a closer look at the man Dumbledore had brought with him. It was Remus Lupin, a werewolf I knew. I could smell it on him and I had read it in the Daily Prophet about two years ago. He knew I was a vampire. I could tell by the way he looked at me. "One would think _you_ wouldn't be so judgmental, seeing as you have your own share of problems." I said to the stranger before me. "I didn't think you thought of your condition as a problem." He said smugly as he turned to face me. I narrowed my eyes. "I don't. _Mine_ is not a condition, as it can't be cured. It is the cure." I told him smirking afterward. "How old were you when you were bitten?" Curiously he asked. "You mean when I was reborn? 16." "And how long ago was that?" "It will be 80 years next week. I remember like it was yesterday." "Weren't you frightened?" "I was terrified out of skin. But enough. What was it you wanted to talk about, Professor?" I looked from the werewolf to the wizard whom I called my confidant. "We have much to talk about, Keir. That is why I brought Remus to help me explain." "Why don't you both take a seat?" I said while walking to my sitting room. As they sat down, I noticed Remus looking a bit pale. "Would you like something to help you with that?" "And could you possibly have?" He asked looking curiously at me again. I smirked at him. "You'd be surprised. Millie!" She popped before me. "Yes miss." "Could you bring our guests and me something to drink? You know what I want. Make it warmer than usual please. What would you like Albus?" "Since when did you call me Albus and I'll have some mead." "Since you're sitting like a business man with a stick shoved up his arse. Mr. Lupin?" "I'll have mead as well. And call me Remus." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Millie, could you also bring Remus" I smiled pointedly at him "my special potion?" Remus raised his eyebrows at Dumbledore. "She always did have a knack for experimenting with potions. What was that one you made at Hogwarts? He asked me. "You mean the one that took me my _whole _4th year to make right?" "Yes that one." "That was my 'Revenge' potion as I call it. Never really did come up with a proper name." "I believe that name fits. I seem to remember Abraxas Malfoy being covered with boils." He gave a light chuckle. "Yes well, he shouldn't have tried to grope me. It just so happens he did that the day after it was perfected. On to further matters." Millie came back with the drinks and passed them out to all. You gladly sipped your blood wine, a drink you were proud of creating, while you watched Remus drink the potion he was brought without a word. You saw he instantly felt better. "Alright Professor, what's so important that you have to talk to me about?" "Keir, you know Lord Voldemort is on the rise. And I would like-" You cut him off. "I'm not joining that silly order of yours. I wouldn't join last time and I'm not joining now." "Wait a minute" Remus joined in "You mean you'd rather see him win?" He asked incredulously. "No I don't. I'm neutral. I could care less if he won or if you did. As long as _my_ life isn't threatened, I'm fine with whoever wins." "Again you jump to conclusions, Rosalie" Dumbledore interjected. "Don't call me that! You know _very_ well that is from a time long forgotten." "Not so forgotten, if I have struck a nerve." Remus watched on in amusement. 'If Keir is not her real name, then is Rosalie?' *Sigh* I heard from Dumbledore. "Keir, I need your help." "With what?" Your tone suddenly changed. He never asked for help directly. You just gave it. "I fear that Voldemort is more powerful this time and that Harry will not be able to defeat him." "You never spoke of this with me." Remus couldn't keep quiet any longer. Dumbledore went on. "I need you to keep an eye on him. He has a connection with Voldemort unlike any other." "I'll do what I can but I don't-" "Rose, I need you at Hogwarts." "Professor, I can't." "Why not, Rose? Think of it, you could finish school. I will provide you with blood, although I know you prefer human to animal." "On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you need me?" "You're basing this on a scale! It's a matter of life or death for Harry. He's just a child." "I've already explained myself once. Don't make me do it again." You said dangerously. "And besides, he's not as much of a child as you think, Remus. He's put up with more than you'll ever know." "And I suppose you do?" "Yes I do. Because I've gone through the same thing!" At this, Remus sat down. "This is precisely why I need you, Keir. You know better than anyone and you haven't even met him. So I say the scale says 13." You sighed in exasperation then chuckled. He had said your favorite number. "Can I be in the same house I was?" The corners of your mouth turned upward into a smile. "Of course, Keir." He stood up to leave and Remus followed suit. "Oh Professor?" "Yes Keir." "Don't call me Rose." He smiled at you in that same fashion again. "Of course." You bade them both goodbye and wondered what you had gotten yourself into this time. You went into the sitting room and downed the rest of your blood wine. You spent the rest of the day looking for school things. You received an owl from McGonagall thanking you for your help and giving you a supply list for the upcoming terms. You'd get all that tomorrow. But now you were tired. "Millie!" You called from your bedroom. "Yes miss." She popped in front of you. "Go and pack your things. You're going to work in Hogwarts kitchen. I'm going back to school." "Yes miss. Millie is excited." She exited and you thought about the day you got her. You had found her in a back alley way after finishing a meal. She was shivering. She looked up at you frightened. "Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you. Where are your masters?" You inquired. "I don't have any anymore." She said downtrodden. "Well how about I be your master then? My place is a mess." She studied me for a moment. "Do you mean it?" "Yeah sure. Come on. Let's get you out of the cold." And ever since then she's been there through it all. 'She knows me better than anyone.' I laid down and went to sleep, knowing I'd need all my strength for tomorrow.


End file.
